


30 day porn challenge - Day 29

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29. Threesome/group</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 29

The two kissed each other, hungry for the others touch. Loki ran his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip and sunk his teeth in slightly. Tony moaned as Loki tugged on the lip. Their hands roamed each other’s clothed bodies. Tony pushed Loki against the railing; a cold wind surrounded the two, blowing Loki’s hair into their faces. Tony pulled away panting quietly. Loki smirked at him and pulled his shirt over his head, Tony did the same with Loki’s. The two locked their lips together again. Tony ran his hands over Loki’s nipples and pinched them slightly loving the way Loki gasped into the kiss.

“Hey Lo-“ Clint began to speak but saw the two in the middle of a passionate kiss. He didn’t move he just stood and watched as the two rubbed against each other. Loki pulled away and glanced behind Tony. Tony looked back and saw Clint. He looked up and down his body and noticed, through his tight trousers, that he was hard. Tony smirked and whispered in Loki’s ear only to get a smirk.

“Sorry… I’ll go.”

“Wait little hawk.” Loki smiled and walked over to Clint as Tony watched. Loki leant down and kissed Clint softly. After a moment of shock and confusion Clint kissed back. Loki pulled Clint closer. Tony watched as Loki pulled Clint’s shirt off and started on his trousers. Clint stood naked and Loki turned back to Tony, he kissed him roughly, Tony broke the kiss to free himself from the trousers. Loki removed his too. Clint kissed Loki’s shoulder softly and rubbed against him, while Loki kissed Tony. The three stood naked on the roof of the tower, rubbing against each other. Loki pulled away from the two and smirked at Clint. Loki pushed him so he was lying on his back. Tony watched as Loki lifted Clint’s legs and pushed into him roughly. Clint threw his head back as a moan passed his lips. Loki looked back at Tony with a smirk. Tony moved behind Loki and kissed him. He pushed into Loki’s hole. Tony pounded into Loki and Loki thrust into Clint with the same force and pace. The three began to sweat and moan together. Clint clawed at Loki’s back, his eyes squeezed shut as he came. Tony was next as he pounded into Loki. After more thrusts Loki came into Clint’s tense body. The three were suddenly moved to a soft bed as Loki collapsed. The three were tangled together and made no effort to move. Clint was first to fall asleep, without a word. Loki and Tony turned to each other smiling softly and shared a passionate kiss with wondering hands. Then the two fell asleep.


End file.
